


Do you miss my cat eyes?

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Introspection, M/M, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: When the Downworlders in New York hear “golden cat eyes” they don’t think of Asmodeus, they think of Magnus Bane.





	Do you miss my cat eyes?

**Author's Note:**

> Because we don't have enough angst in the show I took the bedroom scene and added some more into it

“Do you miss my cat eyes?”

It’s said as a joke but Magnus is curious to hear Alec’s answer. Although he doesn’t know what he expects, it’s not like Alec would tell him if he did. It’s one of the many things that Magnus is wondering these days. 

Does Alec miss his powers?

Does he miss dating a warlock?

After all, Magnus is no longer the man Alec first fell in love with.

Magnus’ relationship with his mark has never been simple. It is a characteristic like his dark hair or his height, but it’s a one he inherited from his father. It’s a reminder of his heritage, and of how his life changed when he was a child.

He despises his father, now more than ever. Their most recent meeting is fresh in Magnus’ mind, and with it came hundreds of other memories from when Magnus was younger. From when he was desperate to please his father. 

But as time has passed, the eyes have turned more and more into a Magnus thing. He’s made them his. There’s its own kind of strength in showing that yes, he is the son of Asmodeus, but he isn’t like him. He’s carved his own path and he’s proud of it. When the Downworlders in New York hear “golden cat eyes” they don’t think of Asmodeus, they think of Magnus Bane.   

Or they used to, before his visit to Edom.

Magnus is still learning to live without his magic, without his immortality, and without his real eyes. He’s yet to find out what he is now when he’s no longer a warlock, and he wonders how others see him. 

How Alec sees him.

But it’s a discussion Magnus feels like he’s not ready for, so he jokes, deflects, and rolls out of bed before he feels too vulnerable. 

He didn’t get a real answer to his question, but he knows what he himself would answer.

Because he misses his eyes more than he ever imagined he could.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
